The Perfect Child
by xxXHikari-chanXxx
Summary: Duncan and Courtney were a happy married couple until they found out Courtney isn't able to have a baby. They decide to adopt a child instead. The couple meets a child at the adoption home and they thing they found their perfect child.
1. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES (ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID)**

* * *

Alex woke up that morning to see her roommate that moved in yesterday packing up her stuff. The girl looked up from what she was doing and gave Alex a 'what are you looking at' face.

"What are you doing?" said Alex groggily while rubbing her eyes. Alex stretched at sat up on her bed while fixing her red highlighted hair. The girl packed up the last of her stuff and looked up.

"I'm moving out. I got adopted" the girl said bluntly. '_Well nice meeting you too'_ thought Alex. The girl got up with her bag and walked out of the room with out saying anything. Even though Alex only knew her for a day, she thought the girl was a snob. Miss. Adams walked into the room.

"Alex get ready you have a nice couple coming to meet you. I have a feeling this it going to be the one" said Miss. Adams. Alex turned her head to tally marks on the wall next to the calendar near her bed.

"152." Said Alex, looking at the tally marks

"Excuse me?" said Miss. Adam

"152. That's how many interviews I've had"

"Well tomorrow's your birthday. You're gonna be 6 years old, Alex. 6 is a lucky number and I believe this is the day you're going to get adopted" said Miss. Adam. Alex sighed and got up to change. Miss. Adam smiled and gave Alex a hug and a kiss on her head for 'good luck'. Alex pulled out a grey shirt that hung on her shoulders and pulled it over her black tank top. She slipped on some black tights and a red plaid skirt then put on her worn-out red high-top converse. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. Alex put on her favorite grey beanie that slouched in the back. Her Blue eyes staring back at her with her 3 freckles sprinkled on top of her nose.

**With Duncan and Courtney**

"Look Princess, I'm heartbroken too that the doctor said you can't have a child but are you sure about this?" said Duncan as he parked the car in front of the Adoption home. Courtney looked at him.

"Yes I'm sure. I still want to raise a family even if it's not my biological child" said Courtney. The couple headed inside the building. They went up to the front desk where Miss. Adam was.

"Hello. I'm Miss. Adam, you must be here to meet Alex" said Miss. Adam. Courtney nodded. Miss. Adam motioned them to follow and walked down the hall. "I'm excited what about you, Duncan?" said Courtney.

"I am if you are" said Duncan with his signature smirk. Courtney gave him a loving smile.

"I'm sure you're going to love little Alex" said Miss Adam

"I can't wait to meet her" said Courtney. They stopped in front of a conference room. Miss. Adam opened the door for Courtney and Duncan. Inside the room sat Alex

"Alex, meet Mr. and Mrs. Masen." Said Miss. Adam. She smiled and left the room. Duncan and Courtney took a seat at the table. Courtney smiled at Alex but on the other hand Duncan looked surprised. Alex was worried '_Should I be happy or sad' _thought Alex.

"Hi Alex, I'm Courtney. And this is my husband" said Courtney. She waited for him to introduce him self but he was in a daze until Courtney nudged him. Duncan shook his head. "Uh hey I'm Duncan" he said. Alex smiled. One of her front teeth were missing but Courtney thought she was adorable. Duncan raised his eyebrow when he saw Alex's eyebrow piercings. '_I know she's a bit young for piercings but I love her' _Duncan thought.

"Hi I'm Alex. Miss. Courtney and Mr. Duncan it's nice to meet you" said Alex.

"Sweetie could you tell us about yourself" said Courtney.

"I'm 5 years old but my birthday is tomorrow. I love the color red and grey and black and green oh and blue. I'm going to be in first grade. I had really good grades and Miss. Adam says I'm really smart but I don't think the teachers like me. She always puts me in time-out and tells me I'm naughty.." said Alex.

The Interview went by and Miss. Adams came back.  
"It was very nice meeting you Alex" said Courtney.

"You're a really cool girl" said Duncan. The couple waved bye to Alex and left.

-Outside the room-

"Thank you Miss. Adam. My husband and I will decide and call you back" said Courtney. The two headed outside and they got into their car. Duncan looked at Courtney.

"Duncan, she was so adorable! She reminded me so much of you. Her little blue eyes and she was just too adorable" said Courtney clearly fangirling over Alex.

"I have to admit she was really adorable and her little freckles reminded me of yours. Her piercings and clothes. She even said she had good grades just like you, princess" said Duncan. The couple looked at each other. Duncan put on his signature smirk.

"Princess, I think we found our daughter"

* * *

**Please follow, favorite, review, and all that other good stuff**. **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter c:**

**Byee for now~~**


	2. Best Birthday Ever!

**Haha I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I was busy cause school just started. Marching Band practice got in the way -_-'' ….anywhale enjoy~**

Alex woke up the next day. August 1. She saw a trail of confetti leading out of her room. Alex rubbed her eyes and yawned. She got up and changed her clothes and walked out of her room following the colorful trail. It lead to the cafeteria doors. She opened the doors to see the all the orphans surrounding a cake that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX' in bright red icing.

"Happy Birthday Alex!" everyone yelled. Miss. Adam walked up to Alex.

"Happy Birthday sweetie. But I have a bigger surprise for you" said Miss Adam. She took Alex down the halls and to the building lobby. Alex saw the backs of two familiar people. She recognized the woman's light brown highlighted hair and the man's neon green Mohawk. They turned around and smiled at little Alex. Courtney had a wrapped box in her hand.

"Happy Birthday Alex!" said Duncan and Courtney. Alex's face lit up.

"Here sweetie open it" said Courtney as she handed the box to Alex. Alex's little hands ripped the red wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a framed certificate that read 'Adoption certificate' at the top. Alex had the brightest, happiest smile on her face. The box dropped out of her hands as she ran towards Duncan and Courtney. Duncan lifted Alex up and held her up above him and Courtney then pulled her against him to give a big lovable hug. Alex reached her hands out to Courtney. Courtney took Alex out of Duncan's arms and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go pack up your things. We're gonna take you all around the city!" said Courtney.  
"You're gonna have the best birthday ever!" said Duncan. Courtney let Alex down. Alex grabbed both Duncan and Courtney's hands and started to walk towards her room. They helped Alex pack her stuff and Duncan took her bags and the happy family headed towards the car.

"Alex we have a whole day planned out! First we're gonna bring you to the best amusement park at the pier" said Duncan. "Then we're going to go home and you can see your new bedroom!" said Courtney. Alex couldn't stop smiling. '_This was the BEST. DAY. EVER!' _she thought to herself. Duncan started the car and off they went to the pier.

Courtney and Duncan walked down the pier with Alex in between them, holding their hands. Alex was looking around at her surrounding taking in everything. The rides, the games, the _Carousel._ Alex had always dreamed of riding a Carousel. Her eyes grew big as she saw the horses going around and around the machine. Alex pulled at her parent's hands walking toward the ride.

"Hey Alex, where are we going?" asked Duncan. Alex didn't respond as she pulled Duncan and Courtney towards the carousel. She stopped as they got in the line.

"Wait Duncan…" said Courtney "Can you go on with Alex? I get a little..nauseous." Courtney bent down to Alex's eye level and looked down at her new daughter. "You're going to go on with daddy okay?" Duncan groaned at the thought of him on a pony. "Princess, the whole pony thing, it really isn't my thing" said Duncan. Alex looked up at him with her innocent little blue eyes. *sigh* "Oh alright. Just one ride" said Duncan. The worker let in the next group for the ride and Courtney went to stand by the gate around the carousel. Alex pulled Duncan towards a sky blue horse. Duncan lifted Alex up and onto the horse. Duncan got onto the back of the horse and looked at Alex and smiled. The ride started and Alex felt so happy. Courtney slipped out her phone and opened the camera app. As Duncan and Alex came around Courtney got the most precious picture. She opened her camera roll to see how the picture turned out. It was a picture of Alex and Duncan on the horse both of them smiling. She had never seen Duncan smile like that. The ride stopped and Duncan carried Alex on his back. They exited the ride and met Courtney by the gate. Courtney was still looking down at her phone with the picture on the screen.

"Hey, babe, whatcha looking at?" said Duncan. Courtney looked up from her phone and held up her phone to Duncan. He smirked.

"Look it's you and your 'little princess" said Courtney imitating Duncan's smirk. They continued to go throughout the amusement park. They reached the area with the game booths. Duncan had already won a giant bear for Courtney and a stuffed elephant for Alex. Alex saw the prize for the cans game.

"A dragon! Can you win it?" she said looking up at her new dad.

"Knock down the cans?" he questions looking at the game.

"Yeah! Can you win? Please daddy!" Alex said looking at Duncan. Duncan sighed and paid the man at the booth. Courtney picked up Alex so she could watch the game. With one swift throw with his right arm, the ball knocked down all three cans with a loud 'BOOM'. Duncan smirked.

"W-Which prize would you like, *glup* sir?" said the worker. Duncan pointed at the dragon. The man grabbed the toy and handed it to Duncan. Duncan gave it to his daughter and the family continued through the pier.

Duncan, Courtney and Alex got into their car and they started to drive home. Alex couldn't wait to get home. They drove through the city and reached, what looked like, a rich neighbor hood and stopped at one of the slightly smaller houses. Courtney got out of the car and went to the door and took out her key. Duncan opened the door for Alex and saw her fast asleep.

"It's been a long day" Duncan whispered. He unbuckled her seat belt and carried Alex into the house. Courtney was in Alex's room waiting for her to rush in, and then Duncan walked in carrying Alex. He set her down on the white sheets and tucked her in. Courtney sat down on the bed and Duncan kneeled down next to her bed. They kissed Alex's forehead. Courtney and Duncan slowly started to get up but Alex's eye opened slowly as she got up and hugged the both of them and mumbled

"I love you." She released and went back to sleep. Courtney and Duncan slowly walked out of Alex's room and Duncan quietly shut the door.

**R&R is very much appreciated thank you haha gimme some ideas for the story having some brain farts happening**


End file.
